A Game for Gods
by Stormwreckin
Summary: The camps have finally rebuilt after Gaia and everyone is ready to celebrate. And what better time than with the Winter Solstice coming up. Of course any hope Percy Jackson might have had for a happy break was dashed when the 3 worst goddesses show up. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. And what's this about dragons and wars? At least nobody could say his life wasn't epic
1. Prologue

This disclaimer is for the entirety of this story. No copyright infringement is intended and this fanfiction is for the sole purpose of the pleasure of others. While Greek Mythology is open for everyone to use, the characters and story material of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and Trials of Apollo and how they are portrayed are owned by Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion Books. The characters and story material of A Song of Ice and Fire are owned by George R.R. Martin and his publisher.

Prologue:

The red flames from the campfire slowly started sputtering out as the group of teens around it finished the last note to their favorite campfire song.

"And that'ssss howwwww I became my own Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpaaaaaaa"

As one the teens broke down into raucous laughter with many bending over trying to gulp deeps breaths of air and wipe tears from their eyes.

Even the Camp Activities Director, a most unusual fellow – some might even say monstrous with his legs and torso made up of pure white horse body while his top half remained firmly human – had a twinkle in his eye and a big smile on his face.

"Alright everyone" yelled the Centaur once everyone started to calm down. "It's been a long few months of renovations but I'm glad to say that Camp is once again back up and running and everyone has their own cabin once more."

Cheers sprang forth from the teens mouths while many of them jumped up and high-fived their neighbor in excitement.

"Yes indeed. Praise the Gods" he continued.

At that the cheering died down a little but everyone gave the expected "Praise the Gods" response even if most were half-hearted and reluctant. It was clear the Director didn't really blame them either as he gave an indulging smile and brief nod of his head in acknowledgment.

"But I think most importantly we should all give thanks to our one and only Architect of Olympus. A big special thank you to Annabeth Chase who has spent countless hours these past few months redesigning the cabins and coordinating with the Cyclops and Skeleton workers Lords Poseidon and Hades lent us to make sure everything was prepared for our special Winter Solstice trip this year. How about a big hand for Annabeth!"

Hooting and hollering renewed as a blonde-haired young woman stood up in front of the campfire and waved her hands at everyone acknowledging their praise. She indulged for a moment letting their cheers wash over her before once more sitting down next to a black-haired boy with bright green eyes.

Percy Jackson was leaning back on his seat in the amphitheater as Annabeth rejoined him after everyone's cheering. He had mostly recovered from his recent battles and what some might call the worst spontaneous trip ever but to the keen eye the signs of gauntness and malnourishment could be seen. His hair wasn't as lustrous as it used to be and while he was still physically fit, stretch marks from his recent atrophied muscles suddenly filling out again were plentiful.

Annabeth too displayed similar symptoms of their trip to the Pit though she made a bit more of an effort to cover it up than Percy did.

"Look at you Wise Girl" he muttered as she snuggled up next to him. He threw his arms around her shoulder and brought her cheek to his lips for a quick peck before settling back down with her. Percy smiled in genuine happiness for her. "I'm so proud of you. I think this definitely qualifies as building something that will stand the test of time."

Annabeth's cheeks flared with a blush momentarily under his praise but the fire covered it up and she just gave him a grin back.

"Well at least until the next crazy goddess comes along and destroys it at least" he followed up with. Then he grunted due to her elbow to his gut.

"Kidding, kidding" he said rubbing his chest. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him before leaning forward and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. They were in front of the younger campers after all.

"Mhmm" she said pulling away. "You better be. We've had enough trouble these last few years. I'm looking forward to finally focusing and school and redesigning Olympus now."

Percy nodded as he gently pulled Annabeth closer to him and turned his attention back towards the front of the fire as a loud groaning sprung up around them.

"Come on Chiron" said a voice from the Hermes section. One of the Stoll brothers if Percy guessed right. "It's the first night back and we don't have to be to the Solstice meeting until noon tomorrow. Another half-hour won't hurt."

Chiron looked out at everyone still smiling but remained firm.

"While the meeting might begin at noon we still have to arrive there slightly earlier to get settled. You know how complicated it is to check in Travis. You've been to Olympus for the Solstice over five times now."

Travis gave a heavy sigh and slowly nodded his head in defeat.

Frankly, Percy had no idea what went into the annual Winter Solstice trip as the only one he had ever been at the gods had debated quite seriously on whether or not to kill him. Fortunately, he came out on the winning side of that argument but he really didn't want to tempt fate a second time.

Chiron clapped his hands together after that as the campfire finished dying out to bright red embers and pulled the warmth from the chilly December air. Looking closely at the fire Percy thought he saw Hestia standing next to the pit and move the embers around slightly. She was eight-years-old again and was hidden in the shadow of Chiron's height but when she turned to look at him directly and gave him a wink before fading into the night's sky, he knew he wasn't imagining her presence.

He sat there surprised for a minute before he felt himself being dragged up from the pull of a quickly chilling demigoddess.

"Come on Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said walking swiftly to the warmth of his cabin. "I know the cold doesn't bother you much Mr. Alaska but I'm freezing here."

Percy chuckled slightly at the new nickname but picked up his pace to appease her. He'd learned long ago that a happy Annabeth meant a happy Percy.

All around them the rest of their fellow demigods practically sprinted into their cabins as a light snowfall began its descend. The night was peaceful as the chaos around them slowed down and everyone found their respective cabins. Percy pulled Annabeth up short of his door and brushed some snow from her hair smiling down at her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd really had a peaceful night that didn't involve either killing a monster, studying ungodly hours to get into college, or a newborn baby screaming her head off at all hours of the night. Sometimes it was all three.

"I missed you" he mumbled quietly to her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's been one-week Seaweed Brain. We've survived much longer" she said in mock sternness. She held it as long as she could but broke down smiling back at him when he gave her his famous baby seal eyes and lips. "But I've missed you too" she conceded with a small laugh.

Leaning down, he brushed some snow from her shoulders before giving her the passionate kiss he'd long to do all day long. Their numerous duties as senior counselors kept them apart until the campfire and neither wanted to give a show to everyone with a steamy make-out session. They weren't Ares and Aphrodite to enjoy exhibitionism.

Annabeth gave a slight moan as Percy pulled her closer to him and they wrapped their arms around each other. He pressed her against the cabin walls as he slowly ran his hands up and down her arching back and drawing a gasping breath from her as she pulled away before jumping right back in. Her hands were even wilder than his as she tangled them in his unkempt hair and pulled his torso tight against hers.

Percy always enjoyed when Annabeth got like this. So strong-willed and assertive. He'd always been attracted to her independence and confidence as it was a quality that was lacking in many girls. While some men preferred their ladies meek and submissive that wasn't Percy's taste. Annabeth knew exactly what she wanted and she knew how to get it.

"Annabeth" he said in a husky voice she found sexy before attacking her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back exposing her throat and collarbone for him to enjoy, giving in to her feelings. She loved it when he did this to her and he knew that.

While they hadn't gone much further than heavy make-out sessions and some petting both over and under the clothes, they knew it was only a matter of time before they went "all the way" as the euphemism went. Why if Percy played his cards right tonight than it might even happen ton–"

"Ahem" a deep voice cleared behind them causing the two demigods to spring apart. Percy had whipped out his bronze sword Anaklusmos in a matter of seconds while Annabeth was just behind him in unsheathing her drakon-bone sword.

Ever since Tartarus, any sudden movement or noises caused both of them to jump into battle mode which was good since it kept them alive during monster attacks but was also bad when their mortal friends thought they were about to swing aluminum baseball bats at them. Sometimes it was a cricket bat and there was one unfortunate time for Percy when his teacher thought he pulled a bow and arrow on her – he had to call in Chiron to help him that time before he got expelled and arrested – but most times it was a baseball bat.

"Chiron" Percy said regaining his breath from his brief lip-locking session, "don't do that" he said exasperated and pouting. Both because he had drawn his weapon on his mentor and teacher and also because he was no longer kissing his amazing girlfriend.

Annabeth didn't say anything but if her rosy red cheeks and downcast face as she slowly stowed her weapon were an indication, she was embarrassed at being caught. Granted it was in the open pavilion but everyone was already in their cabins by the time they began.

Percy could understand her feeling as Chiron was basically like a father to her. They had a similar experience at his mom's apartment one night a few weeks ago as they were kissing and his mom walked right into the room, turned on the tv and said in her most sweetest voice "I know you can breath underwater Percy but if you don't come up for air soon I don't want to have to be the one to tell your father you died from lack of oxygen." Needless to say, any further kissing that night was put firmly on hold.

Much like tonight's session was clearly about to be.

Chiron looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment before speaking. "I hope I don't have to remind you both the camp's policy on couples in the cabins now. I'd hate to have to make an announcement at breakfast in the morning to refresh everyone's minds."

Percy felt his own cheeks heat up at that and quickly shook his head. He'd already had "the talk" not only from his mother but also from the centaur standing in front of him – as had everyone camper at the camp – and it always ended with the rule that no couples were to be alone in their cabins under any circumstances.

"Good" Chiron said at last. "I know you're both seventeen now and have saved the world once or twice but you have to set a good example for the other campers. You can indulge in affairs of the heart on your own time. And not in the middle of the Pavilion where anyone can stumble upon you."

It was silent for a minute as Chiron's words faded into the wind. Percy took a quick peek over at Annabeth and saw her nodding her head in acceptance before she moved a little closer to him. He could tell by her look that this was goodnight.

"I'll leave you both to it then" Chiron said when it was clear she was going to just say goodnight and head back. "The Harpies will be out shortly so don't linger long my dear." And with that he turned his horse's ass away and strolled up to the Big House.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm his raging hormones, Percy smiled down at her. It took a minute but having been scolded by Chiron helped to return him to his normal state.

"I guess that's it for tonight" he said self-deprecating.

Annabeth nodded but pulled tight to him for one last hug.

"I really did miss you Seaweed Brain" she said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in an effort to warm her up.

"I know. I love you Annabeth" he said to her softly.

"I love you too"

It wasn't the first time they'd acknowledged their feelings for each other but it was still fairly new. Somehow after everything they'd gone through together, numerous trips to Hades, holding up the Sky, the Labyrinth, two wars, and a sojourn through monster infested Tartarus, they hadn't actually said the words. Of course, they both knew it was true. You don't kill and almost die repeatedly for someone you don't care for. Yet hearing those words still sent a shiver through his spine. It was only a few short weeks ago when she'd admitted it to him and he didn't hesitate to return it. He loved Annabeth with his whole heart and he knew she loved him the same way.

Giving her one last brief kiss, he felt her slowly drift apart from him and back down his cabin porch.

"This is going to be a good winter break Wise Girl. I can feel it."

She gave him an incredulous smile before laughing.

"I don't know about that Seaweed Brain" she said mockingly sweet as she turned around and walked to the Athena Cabin. "There's still a few games of Capture the Flag you have to lose in the coming days. I wouldn't count on it being quite as good as you hope."

He laughed at her a bit too loud and spoke up to carry his voice over the wind. "I mean it. This Winter Break is going to be the best one yet!"

"Famous last words Jackson" Annabeth teased as she made her way to Cabin Six. He watched her as she opened the door and waved goodnight before disappearing into the darkness of the room.

He turned himself and grabbed the doorknob with a big grin on his face.

"It is Annabeth" he said quietly to himself and his door gently began swinging open. "No more battles or wars and crazy kidnapping goddesses this time. It will be the best break yet."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Perseus" a voice sniggered from the shadows of his cabin causing him to freeze in recognition.

"I think you'll find battles and wars and more are in your future yet young demigod" a second voice said gratingly.

"And don't rule out kidnapping goddesses either" a third voice cackled madly before all three broke down into chortling laughter.

And right as a bright white light encompassed his body, he knew he had made the oldest mistake in the book.

When you're a demigod, you should never tempt the Fates.

* * *

The Winter Solstice meeting had started a little bit earlier this year than the Gods usually held it due to Zeus accommodating his daughter Persephone's desire to visit the city a little longer.

Unfortunately, that had the side effect of allowing Hades to visit for longer and Zeus was rubbing his head in hopes to avoid the oncoming migraine headed his way. He saw his eldest brother was seated at the end of the semi-circle of thrones glowering once more about his placement amongst his fellow gods. He did this every time he visited and Zeus didn't know how many times he was going to have to explain to him that they weren't going to change the positions of the thrones because the dark god thought he deserved to be at the top.

His wife sat next to him wasn't making his growing headache any better as she just glared at him. Another argument from the previous night about… something. Couples therapy probably. Listening to Hades complain about his throne was almost joyful when he compared it to listening to Hera nag him about doing couples therapy. A speech he could have sworn he got at least once a week.

"We don't communicate enough" she'd complain.

"Why don't you ever do what I tell you" was popular for her to say.

"I'm going to kill your demigod children if you don't stop sleeping around!" was also fairly common for her to threaten. Of course, she'd only really gotten about 20% of his children so he didn't think that was incentive to really stop. They stood about the same chance of dying to a monster attack in their early years so it wasn't that much different.

Then again, listening to Poseidon and Athena argue back and forth wasn't any better either as the two of them quickly devolved into name calling with Barnacle Beard and Owl Head being thrown out on almost every other sentence. Even a few not so tame ones managed to escape though Zeus doubted either were actually paying attention to the argument they were having to notice. It was always the same between those two and if Zeus wasn't secure in the knowledge that Athena would forever remain his Maiden daughter, he might have actually worried it was a version of flirting between them.

There were a few demigod couples of sons and daughters between Poseidon and Athena over the years and if what Aphrodite said was true then their relationships were very similar to the bickering going on between their parents.

Aphrodite seemed to take a perverse delight in pairing children between those two together simply for the fact that it infuriated their parents. Or at least the parent of the daughter anyway. Whichever one held the son of the pairing was usually smug about it.

Zeus's own children weren't exempted from this either as there were many times over the years when they were in relationships with Poseidon's. Or at least his sons were. He often tried to guide his daughters to either other lovers or to take after their half-sisters and become maidens forever themselves. It's how it worked back in the ancient times and the gods didn't see any reason to change that now.

Following his eyes down the line of thrones, Zeus saw Ares sharpening his broadsword shirtless while still wearing his sunglasses and sending not so subtle signs to Aphrodite across from him. Said goddess was perfecting her make-up – again – but Zeus could see that it was mainly an excuse to have his son play her game.

Aphrodite made brief steamy eye contact with Ares before she turned to his brother, her husband, Hephaestus and tried engaging him in conversation.

The God of the Forge looked surprised for a moment to have his wife address him, and he put his metallic cube down as they spoke. Zeus didn't know how she did it as he rarely understood a word his son said, but it was a testament to just how great a conversationalist she was that they were even able to speak together in the first place.

Ares growled a moment and went back to sharpening his blade and Zeus could see the flames in his eyes burn over his shades in fury. Aphrodite smiled knowingly and Zeus had no doubts that she'd pay for her game later. Probably with a little bit of pain and a lot of pleasure knowing her but at the end of the day it was really all just pleasure to the Goddess of Love.

Dionysus sat lackadaisically with a leg flung over his vine-made throne and a can of Diet Coke in his hands. He was casually flipping through a modern wine magazine and making off-hand comments about creating a new wine that would be the best ever.

He had done that every time they held a Solstice meeting for the last century but Zeus knew it was all just show. His son was far too lazy unless he was forced to do something.

Across from him Demeter wasn't much better as she munched on a bowl of cereal. Typical. The Goddess of the Harvest and Agriculture was mumbling incoherently to herself about farming again though the God caught a few snippets about a new farmer in Illinois who had caught her eye. Zeus raised an eyebrow at that wondering if she was going to take on a new lover but didn't follow that thought through as a silver arrow flew across the room.

His twins sat glaring at one another on opposite ends of the Throne Room and Zeus felt a brief flare of anger towards his son before he reigned it in. Artemis had just lowered her bow with a fierce glare on her face. Her knuckles were white with pressure and Zeus knew that if her bow wasn't a godly weapon then she would have snapped it long since.

The arrow stuck out between the thighs of Apollo while he grinned mockingly back at his sister and took off his headphones slowly. He gingerly grabbed the shaft of the arrow with both hands and stroked up the wood provocatively while wiggling his eyebrows to her. As he reached the feather, he squeezed the arrow a bit tighter and yanked it out from his throne before tossing it back to Artemis who now had a disgusted look on her face. Apollo chuckled at her expression and Zeus once more felt a rush of fury towards the God of Prophecy.

If it wasn't for Apollo's complete disregard for his legacy in New Rome, they would not have had to deal with the whole Split personality situation. Granted his foolish wife had a great deal to answer for as well with their little "exchange program" between the camps but she was the Queen and was needed on the council. He would discipline her when they were alone in their bedroom. She might even curb some of her more willful habits if he gave her some of that tender loving she was asking for.

Slamming his hand down on his throne a bolt of lightning crashed down from the skies and thunder rang out around the room. As one the gods turned their attentions from their bickering and self-indulgences to look towards their King.

"Enough. It is time to begin the Winter Solstice." He said glaring at them all. "Does anyone know where Hermes is?"

Zeus only saw them shake their heads.

"Fine. We will start without him" he continued. Apollo tried to speak up but one furious look from Zeus and he wisely shut his mouth. That headache was just getting worse and worse by the minute.

"To begin we will address the monsters. Hades, has any new activity happened in the Pit?"

Hades looked towards Zeus for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"No brother. The Pit has been quiet since Gaia was laid back to rest. Whatever Jackson and Chase did down in Tartarus was enough to cause some serious damage to the monsters and I've made sure Thanatos knows not to let the Doors of Death even come close to that place again."

Zeus nodded in acceptance. That was good. He might hate his nephew for his arrogance and disrespect but he couldn't argue with the fact he was powerful. There was a reason Gaia specifically targeted him for her rebirth after all.

"And how about you Poseid-" he began only to be cut off.

"Father" Apollo interrupted, "I think we should talk about the Oracle's going quie-"

"We'll get there when we get there Apollo" he managed to say through clenched teeth. He could feel the electricity shooting between his eyes and knew they were swirling with barely restrained power right now.

"But I really think-"

"SILENCE" Zeus screamed letting another bolt flash across the sky. "You will speak only when spoken to! Is that clear!"

"My Lord…" Apollo began weakly.

"I ASKED IS THAT CLEAR!"

Apollo didn't even answer that time instead just choosing to nod his head. Zeus took a quick glance at everyone else around the room right then to make sure they all knew how angry he was and he sent an especially fierce glare at Ares who was on the verge of taunting Apollo.

Once it was clear nobody else was going to speak, Zeus turned back to his second brother.

"As I was saying, how are things under the seas Posei-"

Before he could even finish his sentence again there was a bright flash in the room and Hermes stood in the center wearing his usual track suit. He looked slightly nervous and with how Zeus felt right now he had reason to be.

"Hermes, how good of you to join us at last" he said sarcastically, "take a seat. Poseidon was just about to tell us about things under the sea."

Zeus turned back to look at Poseidon but was forced to turn back to Hermes when it became clear the God hadn't moved from his spot and was nervous about something.

"Uhhh… My Lord Zeus" he began uncertainly only for Zeus to cut him off this time.

"Must everyone interrupt this damnable meeting" he mumbled. "I said take a seat Hermes!"

"But My Lord, you should really hear about this before the dem-"

Zeus growled in frustration before bringing out his Master Bolt and pointing it right at a gulping Hermes.

"Take your seat Hermes before I decide you should spend the next century in Tartarus whilst reforming. I'm not going to tell you again."

When Hermes slowly began shuffling his feet towards his seat Zeus shot off a low voltage blast at his feet to move him along. He wasn't the fastest for nothing.

"NOW HERMES!"

That motivated the God. Hermes was in his seat before Zeus could even blink and was paying attention at the Throne Room door. Zeus didn't care as long as he shut up until it was his time to speak.

Putting away his Master Bolt he took a deep breath. Why did his sons have to be so much trouble? None of his daughters ever caused him such problems like this.

Well Helen did but that was more of Aphrodite's fault than hers. All his Godly daughters were perfectly polite and respectful towards him.

"Now then" he started up again, "the next person who interrupts before it's their turn to speak will suffer more pain then even Tartarus cou-"

Of course, he was interrupted again though. At least this time it was by the Throne Room doors slamming opening and admitting a furious daughter of Athena glaring most fiercely at his wife.

"WHERE IS HE?!" she screamed at Hera. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM NOW YOU STUPID, COW-LOVING, WHOR-"

"Woah, woah" Hermes said zooming over to the demigoddess while clapping his hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking further. That didn't stop the girl from screaming into his muffling hand or the occasional elbow to the stomach in her efforts to break free.

At the entrance to the Throne Room the other Greek demigods began entering and quickly shuffled to the side as many of the Roman demigods followed behind. The Romans seemed to be at a complete loss as to this display – some even were glaring at Chase for her lack of discipline and disrespect for the Queen – but most just seemed curious. The Greeks on the other hand seemed to think Annabeth was justified in her tirade.

Zeus took a look at his wife and saw her face turn beat red and then slowly become purple with fury and knew it was only a matter of time before she exploded.

While he didn't blame her in the least, Chase was really being disrespectful after all, he couldn't let her kill the girl yet. She still had to redesign Olympus not to mention that this might serve as some punishment for his wife.

Clearing his throat, he turned his look towards Athena who looked flabbergasted at her favorite daughter's display before she regained her composure.

"Annabeth," Athena began, "what is the meaning of this?!" she asked sternly. Leveling a severe glare towards her daughter she made it clear that if Annabeth continued with her outburst things would not go over well for her.

The girl glared right back at her mother before nodding her head in acceptance and Hermes slowly lowered his hands and headed back to his throne all the while rubbing his chest where she got a few good whacks in.

"Why don't we ask the Queen?" was Annabeth's response. "She's bound to know after all."

Hera growled at the impertinence and stood up glaring right back at her.

"Idiot girl! I have no idea what you're talking about. Apologize right now for your impudence and I might be lenient with you!"

Annabeth growled too. "Like Hades you don't!"

Said God was sitting not far away and gave a nonchalant response about "not using my name as a curse" or whatever but it was half-hearted at best. He knew it wasn't going to stop anyone and gave up on that argument millennia ago. If only it was the same about the stupid throne placement.

"Annabeth" Athena once again cut in. She managed to shift her daughter's focus on her which seemed to calm the girl down slightly. "Now, explain what exactly the problem is. We can deal with your… discourse later. For now, we need to know what has you so upset."

Annabeth took a deep breath to regain some composure and began her tale.

"It's Percy" she said taking a quick glance at Poseidon. At his son's name the Sea God perked up and gave his undivided attention to the girl now. "He's disappeared from his cabin. Again!" she huffed while making it clear who she blamed.

Zeus didn't really blame her either. The precedence was already set by Hera. _You reap what you sow my dear_ he thought to himself.

"My son is gone missing?" Poseidon asked with a breath of resignation. With all the things that have happened to him over the years Zeus wasn't really surprised by his brother's reaction either. He didn't pay much attention to mortals' lives but when a demigod has as much influence as Percy does Zeus had to at least keep an eye on him somewhat.

Chase nodded again.

"We were supposed to meet up for breakfast this morning but when I stopped by his cabin to come and get him he wasn't there. His room was completely spotless and it was obvious he hadn't slept in his bed. He had just vanished. JUST. LIKE. LAST YEAR!" That last sentence was said again glaring at his wife.

Behind Annabeth, many of the demigods looked around hoping to see if Jackson was there somewhere but it became obvious quickly that he wasn't. Zeus even decided to try and reach out his power of the skies to see if he could feel his power somewhere but he got nothing.

"And I told you demigoddess, I. DID. NOT. TAKE. JACKSON! At least not this time. He was probably eaten by some monster. Good riddance if you ask me."

At that Poseidon roared from his seat and pointed his Trident at Hera. "Then it's a good thing nobody asked you isn't it, Hera!"

Zeus could only allow so much and having his brother threaten his wife was definitely over the line. His headache was pounding now.

Whipping out his Master Bolt again he pointed it right at the heart of Poseidon.

"If you ever pull your weapon on my wife again, _brother_, I will end you myself. Put down your Trident. Now. Before I make you…"

His voice was soft and cold, like the calm before a thunderstorm, but there was no mistaking the threat in his words. Poseidon didn't look scared but even he knew a strike from his Master Bolt directly to the heart could send him to Tartarus to reform for at least 1000 years. Maybe more depending on how bad it was.

Poseidon sent a quick glare at his brother but pulled up his Trident all the same and Zeus saw Hera exhale a deep breath. Poseidon retook his seat but it was clear he was furious with this latest development concerning his son.

Zeus felt a brief moment of pride at his brother's submission, especially with all the demigods present. If they ever even had a doubt about his power this shut down any possible rebellious thoughts without even breaking a sweat. Not to mention the Roman's would admire him for his status as the Optimus Maximus all the more.

"I'm sure the punk probably just ran away" Ares butted in right as things started to calm down. Poseidon turned that fierce glare on the War God.

"Still beat you though."

It was one of the go-to insults Poseidon directed towards Ares in recent years and always got under the God's skin.

"The Punk got lucky. I'd have completely smashed him if-"

It didn't matter what would have happened though as suddenly three figures slowly formed out of nothing in the center of the Throne Room. They all wore long white robes and holding various colored pieces of yarn in their hands. Zeus knew these goddesses well as not even he could escape their power.

"It would seem we were a bit too slow sisters" the one holding the yarn said loudly. Clotho, the Fate of Birth, eyed the occupants in the room in satisfaction before she conjured a seat and sat down.

"Indeed sister" the one doing the actual spinning of the yarn, Lachesis, the Fate of Life, said following her example. "Then again, this was much more entertaining." Zeus could see the goddess smirking into her work.

"Definitely interesting" the last of the Moirai, Atropos, the Fate of Death, finished saying as she cut somebody's yarn and the sock was complete. She too conjured a seat as many of the demigods leaned away from the goddesses due to the small cry the yarn let out as it was snipped away. After thousands of years Zeus had gotten used to that sound though he could understand why someone might have a problem with it.

"Lady Fates, welcome" Zeus said diplomatically. They had obviously come here for a purpose and he would wait till they revealed it.

Of course, when you have a room full of ADHD demigods any silence that might have endured was quickly dashed.

Zeus took a quick look at the group and saw most of them cringing at the trio of goddesses though Chase won the prize for her reaction. She was blanched white; all blood having been rushed from her face and Zeus could have sworn his saw a few tears in her eyes. It usually wasn't good when the Fates themselves arrived so she probably assumed the worst.

"We bring news Lord Poseidon" the trio said in unison. "Your son is safe and sound in his new location. Do not worry much; he will be returned to you as good as new once he has fulfilled his task"

The tension in Poseidon was released and he let his Trident dissolve back into sea mist and disappear into the air.

"And what is this task exactly" the god asked. There was a slight hint of annoyance at the fact his son was apparently taken against his will and thrust into another quest but he was a mortal and it was expected of them. Poseidon himself had even done it a few times over the years so it wasn't like he had any room to argue with them.

The Moirai continued their work for another minute as another sock was quickly spun and snipped, this time with a much longer scream. Zeus had never figured out what the screams meant exactly but he expected it had to do with the deeds these mortals did in their life with the louder the scream meaning the worse his or her sins.

Once they were finished, they set their knitting down for a moment and turned to look at everyone.

"He's going to provide entertainment for us of course. It gets tiring sewing and cutting all these threads of destiny so we decided to take a little break. Come, I think you will all enjoy what he has to offer." Atropos said.

Everyone was stunned for a moment before it was broken by a shrill scream.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth yelled. She looked at the Fates torn between berating them and keeping her mouth shut which seemed to amuse the goddesses. They obviously knew which she would choose as they had spun her life already but it was funny for them nonetheless.

"You heard correctly Annabeth Chase" spoke Lachesis turning to her.

Said demigoddess flinched at their familiarity with her name but otherwise didn't make another move.

"Percy Jackson has been chosen to entertain us. Do not worry, you are invited to watch his quest with us as well. We wiped his mind and changed events so as to work for the circumstances in this new world so you need not worry about any problems that might arise. And when he has completed the journey there, he will be returned to you as if nothing had even happened; all memory of his quest completely forgotten." Clotho added.

Zeus contemplated their words for a minute and nodded his head. He could understand why they would want to do something like this. As far as the King knew they had never taken any kind of vacation in all their millennia alive. He didn't blame them for wanting to take a minor break now that Kronos and Gaia had been dealt with.

And as much as he didn't like admitting this either, his nephew would probably provide some entertaining value. Zeus still remembered the Water Park incident back over five years ago and while he didn't laugh about the predicament Jackson and Chase were in at the time, he could certainly laugh about it now.

Chase seemed on the verge of saying something else but managed to restrain herself, deciding to keep her mouth shut. It seemed to take a lot of effort on her part but Zeus didn't care as long as she remained silent.

Looking briefly at Poseidon, Zeus stood up and drew everyone's attention towards him. He always enjoyed having everyone's eyes directed on him.

"It would seem that we have found our missing demigod. Or at least what has happened to him" he said looking out at the demigods. "The Fates have decided Perseus Jackson is to be their "entertainment" and we will respect that." He gave an especially hard glare at the daughter of Athena to make sure she kept her mouth shut and was pleased to see she hadn't even tried to speak.

It didn't stop her from hardening her eyes at him though.

"Ladies Fate," he continued, "you say that we can all see this quest Jackson has embarked on. If you would be so kind as to show us how? I can call Iris if needed."

The goddesses cackled to themselves but shook their head no. Zeus raised an eyebrow unsure of how they were going to watch the quest without Iris but left them to it.

No sooner did he take a seat then did two extremely large television screens descend down from the sky. One facing the direction of the gods and the other facing Chase and the rest of the demigods. The Fates turned themselves around so they were on the Godly side and made a brief call.

"Iris, can you call Nyx in Tartarus. Extension 665 please" Lachesis said.

Zeus heard an audible gulp from somewhere in the room, which he assumed was coming from his Messenger Goddess, before a vibrant rainbow appeared in front of the group along with a dial tone.

ERRRR…. BEEEEPPP…. CEEERRRRR…

The static from the dial tone wasn't doing anything to help his headache.

Finally, the signal went through and the dark face of Nyx appeared before the group.

The Primordial was a beautiful woman even if she was made up of ash and smoke. Her skin was a dark tan and even though it seemed she was covered in dust and dirt it was obvious she owned her beauty. Zeus wondered if maybe he might be able to pull this Primordial up from her Kingdom in the Pit for a few hours and show her some loving.

As if his wife could read his mind though, he heard a slight cough and met with a furious glare from Hera. He gave her a smirk much to the Goddess' chagrin.

"Who dares call me!" Nyx yelled into the rainbow causing most present company to flinch back.

"Mother" Atropos said getting Nyx's attention. It worked as the Primordial calmed down and sent the trio of goddesses a happy smile.

"My daughters" she cooed happily. "It's so wonderful to see you again. It has been some time since we last talked. Tell me, how are you?"

The Fates nodded. "We are well mother. Spinning new lives into being before cutting them devastatingly short. It's pretty routine for us at this point."

Nyx smiled in return. "You girls work so hard; I'm so proud of you. Killing all those mortals, why you take after your father. Oh, just hang on a few minutes and I'll call him. I know Erebus would love to see you."

This time even Zeus flinched back from the suggestion. Nobody wanted to deal with _that _Primordial. It had taken Gaia tens of thousands of years before she became as crazy as she was recently. That wasn't the case with Erebus. By all estimates he was born crazy and nobody wanted to deal with that.

Fortunately, it didn't seem like the Fates wanted to deal with that either as they forestalled Nyx from calling him.

"I'm sorry mother but we don't have much time for that right now. We called because we wanted your help with something."

Nyx sighed at that. "You girls" she mumbled, "you work too much. I'm never going to get any grandbabies out of you." Of course, despite her mumbling, everyone heard her; just nobody had the decency to tell her that fact. "Well alright. How can I help you girls? It isn't about those two demigods by chance? Annabell Charmed and Peter Johnson or something like that?"

Zeus could see Annabeth's face go even whiter if that was possible and he could have sworn she was going to faint any moment. Chiron walked up to stand next to her and pulled a chair out of nowhere for her to sit on before that happened luckily.

"No this isn't about those two" Clotho said much to everyone's surprise. Gods might lie to each other all the time but word spread pretty quick about how those two had tricked the Primordial in the Pit and there was a bounty on them. Zeus had promised both Poseidon and Athena to stop the bounty and he succeeded for the most part but there were a few monsters out there who didn't care what happened to them as long as they got the reward.

"Damn" Nyx said letting out a heavy sigh. "Well alright then. What did you need?"

This time they all spoke as one. "Would you mind covering the sky in Night for the foreseeable future? We're trying to watch a quest and the lighting really prevents us from getting the full effect."

It was silent for a moment but in the next the whole environment changed. One second it was a bright sunny day up on Olympus and the next night had descended and the stars shown brightly. The moon was visible though Artemis hadn't driven it up and it shown brightly down on the Throne Room.

"Thank you, Mother," Lachesis said.

Nyx nodded. "I'm glad to help. Come and visit soon my dears. It gets boring with some of your siblings down here and I miss you terribly"

The Fates agreed to make a stop at the Mansion of Night when they had some time and the next thing anyone knew the rainbow was gone and the Throne Room was quiet once more.

Zeus cleared his throat and just looked at the goddesses seated in front of them but they ignored him in favor of fiddling with something. It looked like some kind of disc but the shadows from the Night sky prevented him from really telling.

"Now we can begin" Atropos said. She got up and went over to the TV and inserted the disc like object before reclaiming her seat.

It was silent in the immediate aftermath but all too soon it was broken as the televisions came alive and the screens turned bright white with a picture of a anvil spinning on in a circle. A hammer descended down and slammed onto the anvil causing sparks to shoot off of it before the camera zoomed in and the bright red letters H TV made up the entirety of the screen.

Below, the words Hephaestus TV appeared only to fade out a second later and a pair of winged shoes zoomed across the screen. The shoes ran all over the screen but it was obvious they were in a pattern of some kind.

Towards the end, the shoes seemed to snicker a few times before they zoomed off screen one last time and the words Hermes Studios faded into view in bright bronze lettering.

Zeus paused a minute as it didn't seem as if Hermes knew what this was about with his confused look but it was answered a moment later when "Hermes Studios" faded away only to be replaced with smoke curling on the screen. The smoke danced back and forth momentarily before they too snapped into place and everything became a bit clearer.

A Three Fates Production

Beside him Poseidon gulped. The last time there was a Three Fates Production was _Hercules Busts Heads_ and was basically a live following of his son's 12 Labors. If Perseus was about to do something similar than it would be definitely be entertaining for everyone but probably nerve-wracking for the Sea God.

The smoke was blown away and the words lost to nothingness as the screen turned black again. Everyone was eagerly awaiting what would happen next when…

DUN-DUNNN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNNN

The sound of violins began echoing throughout the Throne Room and the group could feel the power from this music. Even Zeus could admit to feeling a slight shiver down his spine. He had no doubts Apollo and the Muses would be envious of this tune. Whatever this was it was obvious it was going to be an Epic tale.

Cellos suddenly blared across the screen then and everyone was introduced to the new show as darkness gave way to flashes of gold and bright red. A band of golden metal spun on the screen and pictures of dragons and wolves and stags appeared and the land mass was brought into view for the first time. It looked a little like the United Kingdom if the UK made up the entire world though there were obvious differences.

The camera zoomed in further and names started appearing on screen. Places such as King's Landing and Harrenhal were massive in size before they were replaced by moats and castles called the Eyrie and Winterfell.

The entire time the music was playing and they were shown glimpses of these strange locations, names appeared at the bottom of the screen. Somebody name Paul something and a Rebecca Holenstein or whatever flashed only to be replaced by a Eli Mumsford and John Totenheim. Zeus had no idea who these people were though by the looks of Aphrodite's face she might have recognized one or two of them.

Finally, the music seemed to begin slowing down and everyone got a glimpse of their final location. The southernmost region, shaped like a little like a foot, was focused on and the camera flashed over to a place called Sunspear along the Eastern Coast. At that exact moment the music began fading out as the camera again zoomed out and the gold band covered the television once more.

This time there were no pictures but the big, bold words reading _A GAME OF THRONES_ made it quite obvious that was the title.

The screen faded into black as the last few names flashed across.

Also starring PERSEUS JACKSON.

Written and directed by CLOTHO, LACHESIS, and ATROPOS.

And then everything was silent before chaos erupted in the Throne Room.

His headache never did get better.

* * *

**AN:** First, welcome everyone. I hope you enjoy this as much as I will be writing it. I have an outline for this written up that I will be following so things should move smoothly.

I want to explain that this will be very different from your typical "Percy gets thrown into Westeros" kind of story. To begin, this doesn't even take place during the events during Canon ASoIaF. No, this story will begin just before Robert's Rebellion.

Secondly, as you might have been able to tell, it will feature heavily in Dorne. I love Dorne in the books and I always felt very cheated by how Game of Thrones portrayed the storyline there. Granted, I understand that there was only so much they can fit into the show but it was very much cut off in my opinion and felt extremely unfulfilling. I hope to rectify that with this story by fleshing out characters many in the fandom enjoy.

Lastly, I kind of wanted a cross between a "Gods and demigods read/watch the story" style story without actually doing that. I want to make it clear this isn't going to just be everyone reading a chapter or anything like that. Mainly because the canon material for this story is going to be based on the wiki and offshoot books Martin has written and told us about so we can't really have a "Gods and demigods read/watch the story". Mostly I'm doing it this way so we can see Godly & demigodly reaction of what happened in the story after a few chapters.

Think of it like this: You read a few chapters of Percy doing something in the story and then the event finishes up and the "episode" ends and we see a bit of Godly/Demigodly reaction. Nothing overwhelming, they aren't that important to the story at all. I'm really looking forward to this idea as I haven't seen anything quite like this before, though some similar ideas do exist, so I'm hoping you will enjoy it too.

Now, to wrap up, I'd love to hear what you all thought of this. Did you enjoy this intro? Do you think you might be able to stick around to see how my idea plays out? Drop me a review if you have some spare time with your thoughts and opinions.

Thank you to all and I look forward to hearing from you.

Stormwreckin


	2. Annabeth I Aliandra I

Chapter 1: Annabeth I / Aliandra I

Olympian Throne Room

Annabeth I

It was absolute chaos in the Throne Room. Everyone was screaming about what just appeared on the screen and Annabeth was no different. In fact, in many ways, she was a hundred times worse.

"PERCY!" she screamed, unable to truly comprehend what she was seeing.

The screen was still black, almost as if the Fates had paused it, and she didn't know what to do. That was completely unlike her. She was the daughter of Athena for gods' sake. She always had a plan.

Except she didn't know how to plan for kidnapping goddesses that turn your boyfriend's life into a television show for their entertainment.

To the side and back of her she felt more than saw many of the other demigods reach out and calm her down. Looking down skeptically she didn't even realize she was holding her drakon-bone sword in her hands.

"Annabeth" said a sweet voice in her ear. "Annabeth hun, I need to you calm down right now" the voice said soothingly. "It's going to be alright. Just hand the sword over to Jason now and we can figure this all out. No reason to go stabbing goddesses and throwing your life away unnecessarily now, right?"

Annabeth hadn't even realized that she was listening to the voice until Jason had appeared and gently pried her fingers from the blade.

"That's good Annabeth. We're all friends, here right? Why don't you take a seat and let Chiron handle the questions?"

Nodding along absently Annabeth retook her seat behind her and turned to see Piper standing next to her and smiling comfortingly. She felt the daughter of Aphrodite squeeze her shoulder in support and felt glad for her friendship all of a sudden.

If Annabeth had attacked the Fates, she knew she would be dead before she even got within five feet of them. Yes, it was indeed best to let Chiron handle the situation at the moment.

The voices started calming down after that with Piper and, surprisingly, Drew using their Charmspeak to relax everyone. Of course, it took Aphrodite herself to calm the God of the Seas down but soon enough everyone was once again sitting down and looking expectantly at the trio.

Chiron took the initiative when it became clear they weren't going to say anything by clearing his throat.

"Ahem. My Ladies. Can you explain exactly what is happening here? This doesn't seem like your typical quest"

Lachesis and Atropos continued with their weaving of life threads but Clotho stopped and turned to look at the legendary centaur. Annabeth felt the goddess' eyes look at her briefly but ignored the cold shiver she felt at her power.

"Chiron" Clotho began, "as you can see young Perseus has been transported to this world. For all intents and purposes, you could call it an alternate dimension or perhaps a parallel universe. A "what-if" scenario where the world did not advance as much as they have."

Poseidon jumped in before Chiron could even follow that up.

"Yes" he seethed angrily, "the question is why? Why have you sent my son to some gods' forsaken land? You have left him alone without any help and no ability from us to aid him!"

This time Lachesis turned to address him.

"For punishment of course."

"Punishment?" the god said quietly. Annabeth completely agreed with his feelings. Punishment? Percy had done nothing to warrant anything of the sort. The opposite was more true really. He had saved the world – Twice! – for gods' sake. What could he have done differently?

Now the last of the goddesses answered.

"Yes, punishment" Atropos said. "As you just heard, our mother is quite furious with him for his tricks in Tartarus. Not to mention the Primordial of the Pit himself is worked up quite a bit. This is a compromise we arranged to lift the bounty in exchange for this punishment and we keep our mother in the dark thus our deception moments ago. He will endure this new world without aid, memory of his past or who you are vanished. We have specifically designed this so there won't even be a question about his parentage and family actually. Simply put he shall undergo rebirth."

Then she looked right into Poseidon's eyes and brought up her shears. "We could have always gone with the alternative" she said as she cut the thread in front of her. Annabeth was sure it was the loudest screaming one yet.

For a minute nobody said anything while the Fates continued their weaving. Annabeth felt her breath hitch not knowing what Poseidon was going to do or say but she quickly exhaled when he only nodded his head and leaned back on his throne.

"He will be like a new man in this world" Clotho said when the quietness carried on a bit too long for everyone. "He shall have a new family with many benefits so you needn't fear. And yes, he will still have some of his powers. Not all, mind you, but some. His abilities over the water will exist though they will not be as strong as in this world and he has lost the power to communicate with aquatic animals. We also removed his abilities over the earth. It will be up to him to make what he will of himself and we look forward to seeing what he will do."

Annabeth's mind raced a hundred miles an hour. This wasn't as completely hopeless as she initially thought. Percy often relied more on his combat skills than his inherent abilities over his father's domains so it wasn't a complete loss. Sure, he wouldn't be able to make earthquakes or talk with sea creatures but he never really liked those powers anyway.

Him retaining his powers over the sea though were a big boon however. Based on the map of the world when it flashed on the screen, Sunspear was on the coast which meant Percy was on the sea. His skills might not be as strong in that world but they would at least but usable. Especially with a home like that one.

Annabeth let out a slight groan about what that meant for him elsewise.

He would have to rely on his brains and tactical skills and while Annabeth would be the first to admit Percy was much more intelligent than he let on he definitely wasn't the smartest man. He could easily come up with a cunning plan and was a master of improvisation as he had displayed numerous times over the years but he had also come to count on Annabeth's strategic skills.

And she wasn't there with him.

"Wait!" she exclaimed when that last thought ran through her head. "Send me too! Percy's being punished so I need to be as well. Send me into _A Game of Thrones_ as well!"

All three Fates turned then to look right at her. She felt a brief moment of uncertainty under their unyielding stares but she quickly composed herself and met them with a blank look. Nobody spoke and soon the seconds turned into minutes until a full five minutes had passed and still nobody had uttered a syllable.

Annabeth wanted to squirm and tap her feet under their piercing looks. She couldn't believe she was actually asking to be punished but if it kept her with her Seaweed Brain, she wouldn't hesitate to accept it. He did jump into Tartarus for her. Getting transported into some kind of medieval world for him seemed like a minor price to pay.

"Annabeth Chase" Clotho finally said at last ending the silence. "You will be punished."

Annabeth wanted to let out a sigh of relief hearing that but before she could even exhale, she felt her breathe hitch by the next words.

"You will serve your punishment by watching as your lover and companion is forced to endure his. You will not be able to provide any assistance and he will have no idea of your existence." Lachesis said.

"It was your hubris that resulted in the trick on our mother. It was your plan that sealed the fate of your beloved. Now you will watch as he tries to survive and make his way in this new world. You will watch as he fights and kills and loves and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. Your pride led you to this point Annabeth Chase and now you will reap what you've sown." Atropos said lastly.

The daughter of Athena felt like her whole world was crashing down around her and was actually grateful she was sitting. She knew that if she wasn't, she would have collapsed into a pile of flesh on the floor. Even now her body threatened to slide from her chair as she felt a few prickles of tears form and begin to leak down her face.

The Fates were cruel. She knew this already. Every demigod knew this.

This was to be her punishment? To suffer and watch as her best friend, her boyfriend, the man she loved with all her heart, endured whatever kind of world he was just thrust into. She understood what the Fates words meant. Wherever this place was Percy was going to have to fight his way through it to make a name for himself. Not only that but it more than likely also meant she was going to have to watch as he fell in love with somebody else too.

Her mother looked down at her in sympathy. Surprisingly, so did Aphrodite. Even Poseidon spared a commiserating glance with her. She wanted to scream and shout about this curse and kill each one of these goddesses.

There would be no point though. When the Fates decided their course of action, they made sure it happened.

Knowing there was nothing more she could do, Annabeth turned her attention back to television right as it seemingly unpaused and a giant castle came into picture.

* * *

Aliandra I

Sunspear – 269 A.C.

Lady Aliandra Nymeros Martell, the head of House Martell, the Lady of Sunspear, and most importantly, the Princess of Dorne stood atop the Tower of the Sun looking out over the Shadow City towards the ocean. She found herself coming up to the top of the Tower more frequently with each passing day despite her many duties.

A cool sea breeze blew through the air whipping her ebony hair in every direction as she closed her eyes. The breeze felt relaxing when compared to the harsh, baking heat of the late afternoon sun as it beat down on her tanned skin. As a woman already in her late forties she relished the opportunities of peace and quiet that always seemed to elude her.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh, sea air she reopened her eyes only to smile at the small bassinet she had one of her handmaidens set up beside her. Inside was her latest miracle, the very last she would produce in this world, and one of the only reasons she managed to find a way to smile at all these past few months.

Snuggled up tightly in a blanket of sea green was her last child, her baby boy, her Perseus. He slept peacefully here unlike so many other places in the castle. She just knew it was something about the calming sounds of the waves and the smell of the seas that had this effect on her boy. Whether due to her own love of the water or because of his father she didn't know but she just knew that her son was a gift she would be eternally grateful for.

At the thought of his father, Aliandra felt a small pang go through her heart and unbidden tears formed on the edges of her eyes. Reaching down, she picked up her baby and held him tightly to her chest as her emotions ran rampant through her.

That was another reason she liked coming up here to the top of the Tower. Here she could be free to laugh and cry and smile and yell to her hearts content and all noise would be lost to the ever-constant wind. She did not have to indulge or strongarm her vassal lords here. She did not have to pander to the Targaryen Kings from up here. No, here she didn't have to be Lady Aliandra Martell but instead be simply Aliandra. Only those with permission were allowed to enter the top which left a very few that could disturb her.

Her other children, Doran, Oberyn and Elia, all had permission along with the new Captain of the Guard Fretah Hotah, her maester Cleyteus and her best friend and treasurer Sarella Ladybright. Her handmaidens only had permission if she was with them and even then, once they were dismissed then they were not allowed reentry unless called for or a dire emergency.

It was her sanctuary away from the craziness that was the politics of Westeros. A reprieve from the deadly Game of Thrones the nobles constantly played.

"Why hasn't he come back yet my darling?" she asked her son quietly. Perseus squirmed momentarily in her arms but settled down again rather quickly at the soothing tones she employed. "Where is your father now? One last order he said. And then he'd come home to us. It's already been far to long." A few of those uncooperative tears managed to escape her eyes but she barely even noticed.

She stood like that for a few more minutes letting her tears stream down her face while she managed to calm herself down again. She could remember quite clearly the day her lover announced he needed to return to fulfill one last obligation to the Council of Magisters. He was retiring from the service to move here to Sunspear and be with her. They had just enjoyed a wonderful afternoon of lovemaking and were preparing to summon some dinner to eat when he explained that his task was virtually complete by now.

Yaks Vortyris was a dark-haired man in his late thirties and had lived up to his family's legacy of explorers and traders. Despite the fact that Norvos was an inland city of Essos, the rivers and waterways that lead down to Volantis made Norvos a very profitable city and was virtually the trading center for all of inland Essos. As the third born son, not much was expected of Yaks as his two older brothers were already groomed to join the Council of Magisters and the Bearded Priests respectively so he was virtually free to do as he pleased. He chose to learn everything he could about seafaring and make a name for himself by trading Norvosi goods with Westeros directly.

It took many years before Yaks was anywhere near skilled enough to sail both the rivers and the seas but he eventually became the most prominent trader and sailor in Norvos and while he wasn't as good as the Sea Lords of Bravos, he was still respected in many of the Free Cities.

Which is how he came to the attention of Aliandra in the first place. Her son Doran had spent a few years traveling around the Free Cities and when he stopped in the city of Norvos he met, in his own words, "the most wonderous beauty this side of the Narrow Sea." Doran returned with the woman, Mellario, and practically begged his mother to arrange a betrothal between them.

Yaks was actually hired by the Ahrohr family to find and return their daughter back to Norvos and the man managed to track her down to Sunspear wherein they met.

He was a stubborn man who eventually managed to convince Mellario and Doran to go about the betrothal properly but not before he swept Aliandra off her feet with tales of his dangerous adventures. He had become very wealthy and brought much honor and prestige to the Vortyris family though the constant dealings and trading were starting to wear on him. Yaks fell in love with the sea and enjoyed sailing for the sake of sailing most of the time but always having to make the next big trade or getting to his destination as quickly as possible took away some of his joy.

The betrothal was progressing along nicely when he received his missive to return to Norvos and bring the latest negotiation from Aliandra and Doran. It seemed more like a formality at this point that Aliandra would be able to successfully broker the betrothal for Mellario. She suspected most of the success they had was due to Yaks himself and for that she was very thankful.

The major downside to Yaks being the go between was that, unfortunately, it took many months to sail between Sunspear and Norvos and while it was great when Yaks got to spend his months here in the castle, it also depressed Aliandra whenever he had to sail away.

Now, a year and a few months since the last missive was exchanged Aliandra feared for the worst.

Behind her, footsteps rang down on the sandstone floor in the heavy gait she recognized as her eldest. Turning around, she maintained her tight hold on Perseus and stood waiting as Doran strode through the door.

Doran stood tall in his mother's presence, his silver robes flowing over dark trousers. His midnight black hair a matching set to her own though his brown eyes were like his father's, the late Lord Quentyn Martell. Her eldest eyed her warily for a moment as their relationship was somewhat strained recently with Aliandra helping to convince him that sending Mellario back to Norvos while they engaged in negotiations with the Ahrohrs was for the best.

"Mother" Doran said somewhat stiffly. He looked down at Perseus in her hands and couldn't help but smile briefly before composing himself once more. No matter what exactly was happening between them, Doran knew how much all her children meant to Aliandra. While they might have different fathers, that didn't matter so much in Dorne where Aliandra was free to take on a paramour with her husband dead these past few years. Perseus would still be a Prince of Dorne in the eyes of the Dornish and would be granted the same level of respect as everyone else of the Noble family was.

"Hello Doran" Aliandra replied back warmly. She did not hold the animosity her son seemed to have for her against him for she too knew what it meant to be separated from a lover.

"I wanted to inform you that Lord and Lady Yronwood will be here in the next few hours. Your presence will be required then. I have already dealt with the arrangements with Cleyteus so you don't need to worry about anything."

Aliandra couldn't help smiling at Doran. He had become such a good and wise man in his years and she knew that when she eventually passed on their family and kingdom would be in good hands. Traveling around the Free Cities had done wonders to him, not to mention that Mellario was a good woman and seemed to be a very good match for him as well.

"Thank you, Doran. Are your brother and sister prepared for the feast as well?" she asked.

At that, Doran couldn't help but roll his eyes exasperated. Aliandra knew her children too well to know that while Elia was more than likely ready, Oberyn was probably off talking with the Guards somewhere and learning things he really shouldn't.

"Elia is the same as always" Doran said with a frown and Aliandra reflected one back. Her daughter was not exactly the healthiest young girl. The Lady of Sunspear was extremely pleased when Elia was born, especially after the death of two of her other children Mors and Olyvar. Aliandra and Quentyn had tried many times in the intervening years but after the fourth miscarriage Aliandra feared it wasn't to be. At least until that fateful day twelve years ago when she gave birth to her beautiful daughter Elia.

Elia was born a month premature and Aliandra and Quentyn feared that she wouldn't make the night. If it wasn't for the skills of Maester Cleyteus then it was more than likely her daughter would not be here today.

Sadly, the unfortunate circumstances of her birth left her daughter in a very delicate state of health that Aliandra has had to limit her traveling. And although she has gotten much better now that she has started coming into her womanhood, Aliandra still keeps a tight rein on her.

Oberyn, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of both his siblings. Where Elia was frail and delicate, Oberyn was born strong and hale. Where Doran was cautious and thoughtful, Oberyn was brash and reckless. There was nothing in this world that frightened her Oberyn and he was far too curious for his own good.

"And your brother?" she asked after they both recollected each other.

"Oberyn" Doran said with a heavy sigh, "Oberyn, I think was talking to Fretah and Areo and trying to arrange training last I saw. He is far too curious for an eleven-year-old. If Fretah didn't agree to remain behind with his son in Sunspear I have no doubts that Oberyn would have found a way to board a ship and sail to Norvos to learn from the Hotah family."

Aliandra snorted at that. The statement was too accurate by half concerning her son. She'd never discourage the behavior though. Doran seemed to forget that it was just a few short years ago that he had a sense of adventure and curiosity of his own that she supported and encouraged. Aliandra had no doubts that it was only a matter of time before Oberyn embarked on a journey of the Free Cities of his own.

"Your brother just wants to learn" Aliandra chided gently. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to take up with the Maesters one day actually"

Doran actually laughed at that though he tried to cover it up by coughing. He had made an effort to announce his displeasure to Aliandra ever since Mellario was sent home and refusing to laugh and smile at her seemed to be one of his methods. She just smiled covertly into Perseus' blanket hiding away the fact she managed to break his stoicism momentarily.

"I doubt that" Doran said dryly. "Considering he's started to notice some of the ladies around the castle, I doubt he'd ever manage abstinence. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a few bastards running around here in just a few more years actually."

Aliandra nodded her agreement. Oberyn had been eyeing some of her handmaidens rather lustily for a boy of 11 so she figured it was only a matter of time before he learned the intricacies of the fairer sex. She'd have to have Cleyteus and Doran explain the nuances to the boy though she would explain the finer details to him such as how to treat women and any children he has. It wouldn't do for him to become as cruel as some of other Lords in the Land.

Turning back around to gaze out into the sea, Aliandra felt Doran step up beside her and take a deep breath himself. Perseus wasn't long behind him as her darling boy made a big yawn before taking a breath of his own.

"I know what you want to ask already and my answer hasn't changed" she said at last deciding to get the conversation over with already. And truthfully, she did know. It was the same thing Doran always wanted to speak to her about these days.

"Why can't you just agree to their terms already?" Doran asked frustrated. A year from his lover and he constantly wanted to know why they couldn't just agree to what he wanted. It was a lesson he already knew but putting it in practice was rather painful. It is why parents set up betrothals for their children rather than letting the children come to an agreement themselves.

"You already know why Doran" Aliandra answered tiredly, rubbing her eyes with a hand she took off Perseus for a moment.

"Explain it to me again then!" he demanded growing angry. Perseus shifted in her arms as if sensing the tension between the two but somehow managed to stay asleep. Aliandra glared at Doran for the disturbance but her son remained firm in his desire.

Sighing heavily, Aliandra gave Doran a flat look before indulging him; _One last time_ she told herself despite knowing she'd probably have to do it again. She wasn't going to be nice about it this time either.

"If this was a normal situation where you had met Mellario through a feast or through contacts then this would be significantly easier. We, as Wardens of the South and Princess and Prince of Dorne, carry much power and prestige, even in Essos. The Ahrohrs, while being a noble and relatively wealthy family, have to share their power with the other noble families of Norvos thus keeping them at a lower respectability. Not to mention the constant threat of the Dothraki.

The problem" she growled, "was you decided to bring Mellario back to Sunspear without even discussing a betrothal with her family. What you did was essentially kidnap their daughter, even if she went willingly. We're lucky there wasn't already a betrothal in place for her otherwise it is very possible we'd have a war on our hands."

Doran looked sheepish at that as she hadn't been quite so blunt in her earlier explanations to him. Her son was quite brilliant and could easily look ten steps ahead but he had blundered quite spectacularly in this instance.

"Furthermore" she continued, "because of this, I first needed to convince the Ahrohrs that we _weren't_ actually kidnapping their daughter. On top of that, I had to convince them not to arrange a separate betrothal for Mellario once she was returned. That isn't to even get into the fact that you had already been intimate with her which limits her value to others thus meaning they can demand restitution for your actions. Did you know it is common for women in Norvos who are not 'pure' to be sold to the Dothraki hordes? I had to make sure that wasn't to be done to the poor girl."

Doran looked horrified at the thought that the women he loved might be bedded by some Dothraki rider. Aliandra didn't blame him as just the idea of being taken by those savages sent a shiver down her spine and not in a good way.

The funny thing about all this was that Doran actually knew many of this. He had been to Norvos for Mother Rhoynar's sake and he had written home about how some of the noble families gifted gold and spices and sometimes poor men and women to the Dothraki as tributes. Why he didn't think that they wouldn't do that for a noblewoman was beyond her but she supposed this was a good lesson for him.

"I didn't know that" he mumbled quietly, his anger finally draining away.

"I know" Aliandra said softly. She didn't actually want to tell him that but he had pushed far too often and she was growing irritated with him. The only reason she knew specifically about the nobility being made tributes was Yaks had mentioned it when she composed their initial offering for Mellario. Fortunately, the Ahrohrs were able to look past the transgression and entered into negotiations with her.

"You need to learn patience my son" she said turning to him. "You are usually so intelligent and thoughtful but you are blinded by love here. I could have arranged a betrothal for you if I desired, your father actually had been in discussions with some of the other Lords but we decided against it at the time. When you returned from your travels abroad, I was going to look much more seriously for a betrothal for you but you surprised me by returning with Mellario. A marriage based on love is very rare but I could see how important she was to you so I agreed with it. Now, you must let things go as they will. It will take some time and I know how much you miss her but if you truly want her to be your wife then you must be patient."

Doran grimaced but nodded his head. Aliandra took in a deep breath again and released her tension away. Hopefully this would be the last time they had this conversation but Aliandra wasn't going to hold her breath.

Before either could say anything further, the sound of running feet carried through the stairway behind them and both Aliandra and Doran turned in time to see the door slam open and Oberyn come running over to them.

Her second son looked similar to her eldest as he too had dark hair and deeply tanned skin. The differences between them though were quite noticeable as Oberyn had dark blue eyes and the soft skin and cheeks of Aliandra. He was always so happy and the dimples on his cheeks were prominent due to his constant laughter.

His hair was shorter than his brothers but was wet from what she guessed was a recent bath and he was dressed in the finest red, silk robes. He at least appeared ready for the feast though he wasn't wearing his boots causing his feet to become dirty.

"Oberyn!" Aliandra scolded him. She tried to do it gently so as not to wake their brother but it seemed pointless as Perseus had already heard the racket and started crying. He was probably hungry by now so she'd have to call on her milkmaid Nymella for his feeding.

"Sorry Mother" Oberyn apologized. At least he appeared to actually look contrite so Aliandra didn't think it necessary to follow up.

Oberyn peered down at his brother and tried to making cooing sounds in an effort to calm him down. It seemed to be working as Perseus' wails lessened into little giggles he usually reserved for his family. His sea green eyes were so different from the others as just looking into them felt like one was lost at sea and seemed to hold such hidden depth for a baby. Elia in particular loved holding and caring for her brother and she always commented on how beautiful his eyes were.

_Yaks Eyes_ the unwelcome thought came. Fortunately, Aliandra was mostly cried out for today so it was easy to cover up her distress.

"Where are your boots Oberyn?" Doran asked haughtily. The disdain was obvious but Oberyn let it just roll right off high with a cheeky smirk at his brother.

"I'm having Falyse brush them for me. She doesn't always do the best job but she is always so happy when I compliment her, I can't help it" he responded smugly. Aliandra couldn't decide if her son was actually trying to flirt with her servants or not but made a mental note to have Cleyteus speak with him sooner rather than later.

Doran snorted but didn't say anything when Aliandra sent him a withering look.

"Well hurry up and go get them on. Lord and Lady Yronwood will be here soon and we need to be looking our best when they arrive. It wouldn't do for a Martell to be shown up by an Yronwood now would it?" she questioned arrogantly.

She meant it too. The Yronwoods had been nothing but a thorn in the sides of the Martells for generations. Constantly challenging their rule and always stirring up trouble between the houses, the Yronwoods just lived to make life complicated for Aliandra and her family.

"Is it true that Lord Yronwood is bringing his secret lover with him? I heard she's one of the most beautiful women in Dorne" Oberyn asked innocently.

At this, Aliandra grimaced. Leave it to her son to find out about rumors about the Yronwoods right as the family was coming to visit. Knowing Oberyn, he'd probably make some announcement out of it and cause a major scandal resulting in fighting. Her boy did love to fight after all.

"You will discuss no such thing while they are here, do you understand me Oberyn Martell? I will not have you spreading rumors, no matter how true, when in the presence of their family."

The eager look on her son's face didn't seem like it was going to be dissuaded anytime soon. However, he seemed to have picked up her words and realized what she meant. And Oberyn was smart enough to listen to her. He wouldn't spread any tales at all while the Yronwoods were visiting.

Afterwards though…

The door to the top of the tower swung open one more time and up walked her second to last child; her sweet, beautiful Elia.

Her daughter had done up her hair with a fancy braided design that was often called the Tyroshi braid. It folded over itself in four separate strands and was wrapped around her head allowing for the cool breezes to flow over the body. Elia was already dressed in her lightest summer gown made of the finest silks and lace and showed off her developing figure. Her daughter, it seemed, was taking after her own mother as she showed no signs of any budding breasts though her curves started to fill out more prominently.

Strolling over gracefully, Elia stood in front of Aliandra and hooked her arms with Oberyn before smiling. She always did have a kind and ready smile for anyone. Aliandra could see her chest heaving slightly which meant the stairs were probably a bit too much for her but seeing as Elia was trying hard to not let it show Aliandra returned her the smile and pulled all three of her older children into a hug and Perseus got lightly squashed in the middle. Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind as when they broke away, he reached his hands up to Elia in an obvious sign to be held by her.

Elia laughed lightly and didn't waste any time unhooking herself from Oberyn and pulling Perseus to her.

"I see how it is" Oberyn said self-deprecatingly, "a new brother comes along and Doran and I are suddenly peasant fodder. Love you too sister dearest." The smile he gave her was one of teasing, not that Elia paid it too much attention.

"Naturally Oberyn. I've been waiting for the day I could finally replace you. Perseus here is much better company compared to your uncouth ways" she teased back. "Isn't that right Perseus? Oberyn is boorish and a scoundrel in the making for sure" she said waving her finger in front of him as he reached out and grabbed hold of it.

"Come now!" Oberyn said in mock despair, "I am not boorish. I'll have you know that the ladies of the castle find me cute and charming"

"Wonder why that is" Doran said under his breath so only he and Aliandra could hear. Aliandra couldn't help but chuckle at the sentiment but decided that, yes, she was absolutely going to have Cleyteus talk with Oberyn in the next few weeks.

Before Elia could retort back though Aliandra knew this impromptu family gathering needed to disperse to get ready for the feast.

"Alright all," she said getting their attention. "It's time to head down to the great hall for the feast. The Yronwoods will…" however, before she could finish her sentence, the door to the tower open one last time and in strode Sarella Ladybright clutching her hands together and looking decidedly grim.

Aliandra felt her heart skip a beat as her advisors never disturbed her up here unless they absolutely had to.

"Sarella…" Aliandra said quietly, not sure she wanted to hear whatever news her best friend brought with her.

Sarella Ladybright was just as her name implied; an extraordinarily bright woman much like all the women of her family. Her golden hair was a common family trait that clashed slightly with the olive skin of the Salty Dornish and her vibrant green eyes shone with exuberance despite her duties. Many of the Ladybright's had been treasurers to the Martells for decades and the family was known to be outstanding at the job. Sarella was no exception.

Except as Sarella walked up to Aliandra now there was nothing bright about her. The normal vibrancy in her eyes was diminished as emerald green faded to dark forest, almost black. Her ever present smile was absent having been replaced by a bleak sadness and she shuffled closer to Aliandra with a hunched over posture.

Nothing about Sarella's appearance was comforting.

Sarella bowed briefly to the Martell family and looked right at Aliandra before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter with the house sigil of the Ahrohr family.

Aliandra could practically feel her heart beat faster and faster with each passing second. Sarella held the opened letter out to her but she couldn't find the strength to reach out and take it.

"Is Yaks…" she started to ask only to falter. She couldn't bring herself to ask what she already knew and dreaded.

Still, Sarella shook her head at the unasked question. "I'm so sorry My Lady" was all she said.

Her Treasurer didn't wait any longer for Aliandra to take the letter and instead thrust it into her hands forcefully before pulling her into a brief hug.

Shock was all Aliandra felt for the moment. She knew this was probably the outcome; known for months even. It had been way too long since the last visit and there was little reason to hope.

Yet she did anyway. Hope that she could be with a man she actually loved for once. Hope that they could raise her children together and provide good role models and examples for them. Hope that Perseus would get a chance to know his own father like Doran, Oberyn, and Elia had theirs.

Looking down at last, Aliandra saw the words on the letter but had to read they a few times before they really registered.

_Dear Lady Aliandra Nymeros Martell,_

_We hope this letter finds you well after such a long stretch of absent communication. Originally, we sent our last response to your negotiations with our typical envoy, Captain Yaks Vortyris, however, when we didn't hear back from you in a timely fashion we investigated and discovered that Captain Yaks never made it to his destination. It seems a group of pirates acting out of Slaver's Bay took exception to Captain Yaks ship and seized his cargo before killing the man and pressing his crew into their service. While it is unfortunate that we lost the envoy, we can only hope that now that communicate is reestablished, we can continue our negotiations. _

_Enclosed, you will find our latest terms and conditions for a betrothal and I think you will find them most fitting considering the circumstances. We eagerly await your replay with the newest diplomat we have sent and hope you find Captain Ryam Coorhen to be as dutiful as Captain Yaks, if not superior. Please reply to the latest offer at your earlier convenience as I know Lady Mellario greatly desires to return to your son._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Eeiness Ahrohr_

It was quiet as Aliandra read the missive but when she looked up all she saw was the sympathetic faces of her children and her best friend.

"Yaks is dead" she said with no emotion. "According to the Ahrohrs, he died when a group of pirates attacked his ship and killed him for his crew and cargo. They've sent someone else to help continue dialogue for our negotiations." The last sentence was directed at Doran who nodded sadly at her.

"Mother" Oberyn said, "are you going to be okay?"

Aliandra just looked down at him before blinking. She had no idea how to even begin answering that question. Her daughter seemed to pick up on this as she slapped Oberyn upside the head whilst still managing to hold her baby safely. Sarella quietly scolded Elia but there was no real heat there. What Oberyn asked was very tactless and if he wanted any hopes of being with someone when he was older, he needed to know when to be sensitive and when it was ok not to be.

Doran stepped up to her then and she turned her lifeless eyes to look at her eldest. He could clearly see the pain there but fortunately didn't comment on it.

"Don't worry about the feast mother" Doran said. "I'll handle everything with the Yronwoods while you recover. Everything will be taken care of."

Aliandra tried to protest but just couldn't find it in herself to say anything. Dealing with the Yronwoods was truly the last thing she wanted to deal with tonight so instead she just nodded acceptance.

"Come on, Elia, Oberyn. We need to finish getting ready for the Yronwoods. Head on down to the Keep and prepare to meet them."

Both Elia and Oberyn nodded and Sarella, followed closely by Oberyn and then Doran walked out the door and headed downstairs. Elia hung around momentarily before she gave her mother a small, heartbreaking smile and headed down the stairs herself.

"Wait!" Aliandra said before Elia could even make it through the door. Her daughter turned around with a questioning gaze but waited just the same. "My baby" Aliandra said softly and reaching her arms out. "Leave Perseus with me"

Elia seemed startled to realize she was still holding her baby brother but quickly handed him back over to her mother with no hesitation. Aliandra tried to give her daughter a smile but it came out more as a grimace though Elia could clearly see what she meant.

"I love you mother" Elia said and then turned around and gracefully walked through the door closing it behind her.

"I love you too Elia" Aliandra responded quietly.

The sun was just about to set past the horizon at this point conveying just how long Aliandra had been up here. Overhead the moon was starting to become visible even though the sky hadn't darkened yet but Aliandra knew it was only a matter of time.

Looking down, she met the sea green eyes of her son and felt the overwhelming sadness finally hit her.

"I'm so sorry my baby" she said sadly "but your Father isn't coming home to us."

And as night began to overtake day, Aliandra found she wasn't quite out of tears as she thought as she and Perseus sobbed their hearts out for a love lost and never truly experienced.

**AN:**

**Here's the next installment of the story. Hopefully this format gives you an idea for how the story will play out. Not every chapter will have Olympian reaction – in fact most of them won't. But after some of the more important scenes I'll probably cut to them so you can see what their thinking. For the most part though, this story will focus on Percy & Westeros.**

**Concerning the Olympians specifically, I always intended this to be a sort of punishment for Percy and Annabeth for their journey through Tartarus. Is it fair? No. Do the gods care about fairness though? Absolutely not. And considering Nyx claims to be the mother of the Fates then it seemed like a good chance to ease her anger whilst still keeping Annabeth and Percy alive. In the end though this part of the story isn't that important aside from setting up how things got to where their at.**

**I don't want to give anything away but the main recommendation I would have for you all is to pay attention to the timeline. Right now, it is 269 A.C. (After Conquest) so the rebellion has some time before it fires off and there are plenty of important things that lead up to it that you'll get to see. I'll include the year in each chapter so you're aware of where we are in the story. For those curious, Percy is currently 1 here.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know your thoughts if you have the time as I appreciate all reviews.**

**Stormwreckin**


End file.
